


Night At The Yokai Castle

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent to Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Futanari, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kissing, Knotted Penis, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: "A special event/ritual is about to occur, one that can only happen when most of the land's yokai are gathered together under a powerful leader under the full moon. This event/ritual if successful will grant the Yokai an enormous amount of power and will allow them to take over the land. Fearing this, the empress has sent a powerful shrine maiden and her proteges to stop this ritual, which is being held at a once abandoned but now restored feudal castle. However, a trap at the castle separates them from each other, forcing them to try and find their own way to the Yokai leader to stop her. Unfortunately for the shrine maidens, they soon find themselves becoming the mates of the yokai they were sent to stop.."
Relationships: Amane | Himiko, Haruka | Setsuko, Kurumi | Karasu, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Renka | Homura
Series: Original Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Character introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaosboy0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosboy0/gifts).



> Intros to the characters

**Shrine maidens Bios:**

**Amane** (powerful shrine maiden)

Appearance- https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3549546&tags=magatama+miko+solo

Age: mid 30's

Bio: A woman with high spiritual energy who's bloodline has always produced powerful shrine maidens, she and her family have sworn to protect the people of the land from danger. Confident, caring, and always willing to help people in need, its little wonder why she is beloved by not only her three proteges but also by the masses.

**Kurumi**

Appearance- https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/78/07/78078353a90b713f7a1bb2c8666af7ab.jpeg 

Age: Early to mid 20's

Bio: The first protege that Amane took in and cared for, Kurumi is a woman of few words, yet is fiercely protective of both her master and the younger proteges, which has results in them affectionately calling her "Big sis Kurumi" much to her embarrassment (yet secretly happy about it.) fights with a katana she can impue with her spiritual energy to fight yokai.

**Renka**

Appearance- https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=4832615&tags=maett+miko

Age: late teens (18 or 19)

Bio: Renka is Amane's second protege and can best be described as a friendly energetic tomboy who seems to enjoy combat judging from her preferred fighting style, which involves focusing her spiritual power into her arms and legs in order to fight yokai barehanded, and the fact that she can talk cheerily to her friends while fighting and gets excited at the chance to fight strong opponents.

**Haruka**

Appearance- https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=5345266&tags=miko++red_eyes+solo

Age: 16 or 17

Bio: Amane's last and youngest Protege, Haruka is a shy yet caring girl who's also a natural empath. Also fitting of her nature, Haruka uses her powers to heal or immobilize Yokai since she actually doesn't posses a single lethal ability on her own.

 **Yokai bios** (in reverse order of who the shrine maidens become mates to, as in Haruka, Renka, Kurumi, and Amane)

**Setsuko**

Appearance-https://waifu2x.booru.pics/outfiles/8449fe02edf7cf0aa15a6d9d2e1736b4300a89c1_s2_n1.png

Bio: Setsuko is a yuki-onna/snow woman who as one would expect has control over ice and snow. Despite her powers and how she looks however, Setsuko is actually someone who's quite lonely and wants companionship and wants to start a family, something that the yokai's new leader has promised her that she would get if the ritual were to happen successfully. And lo and behold, a purple-haired shrine maiden enters her room..

**Homura and Mizuki**

Apperance-https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2843033&tags=ddongu (please ignore the skull)

Bio: Oni sisters who come from a rare marriage of Red and Blue onis. These sisters are mostly alike in personality such as both have a love of fighting and drinking sake (Japanese alcohol), that said Homura (red oni) is more boisterous and scrappy, while Mizuki is laid back and more mischievous. They joined the new Yokai's leader plan as both of a way to bring honor to their clan and also mate with a strong person. As a certain tomboy shrine maiden enters their room and proves herself to be pretty cute and strong, the sisters are more than eager to share her~

**Karasu**

Apperance-https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2922223&tags=shameimaru_aya+adapted_costume+hat

Bio- Karasu is both a tengu and the childhood friend of the new Yokai leader. While she is both witty and flirtatious, she is is never the less loyal and dependable to those she calls friends. She takes on a certain katana wielding miko to both make sure that her friend and leader can face Amane alone..and have some private time with with the beauty.

**Himiko**

Apperance-https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3092914&tags=kitsune+japanese_clothes+cleavage+solo (this but with 9 tails instead of one.)

Bio- The evil Kitsune who's gathered most of the land's yokai under her rule in order to perform the ritual..except the "evil" part is actually not exactly accurate. The reason she wants to complete the ritual is due to the fact that she's watched both human and yokai fight each other constantly through out the years without one said coming close to victory. After finding the instruction in a scroll sealed under the fedual castle that has now been restored and housing most of the land's yokai, Himiko plans to carry the ritual out to end the war between the two races. While it is true that she plans to rule over both yokai and humans, she believes that once humans have been conquered, both they and the Yokai will prosper under her control.


	2. Ch.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka x Setsuko, Includes the following: Gentle sex, Gentle Dom, Aftercare, etc.
> 
> Haruka  
> Appearance- https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=5345266&tags=miko++red_eyes+solo  
> Age: 16 or 17
> 
> Setsuko  
> Apperance-https://waifu2x.booru.pics/outfiles/8449fe02edf7cf0aa15a6d9d2e1736b4300a89c1_s2_n1.png

For centuries the Yokai and the humans have battled each other. For centuries the two races have fought against each other in short but destructive wars that would lead thousands dead on both sides for little to no gain. For one Yokai they have had enough. Her name was Himiko, rumor has it that she is the daughter of the sun. For centuries Himiko has had it with ineffective leaders digging their people into a deeper hole. Himiko now leads her people and unlike her predecessors who all had the same mentality. Himiko brings something new, you see, many of the previous leaders had the same plan, destroy the human race and retake what was rightfully theirs Although, Himiko had to admit her own mentality and goals were quite similar to her predecessors she wanted something different. Instead of destroying the human race, she wanted to conquer and rule them. She believed the only way to reclaim what was theirs was to conquer them and unite the two races under her control.

She had wanted to conquer the humans through politics but the leader of the humans wasn't having it. She was hellbent on destroying the Yokai once and for all like many of the previous human leaders. Which means she had no choice but to take over Japan through war. Even though the individual Yokai was superior in almost every way to an average human there were many problems. They were outnumbered by the humans 10 to 1, They could not win against the humans in a grueling drawn-out war. They could not win because of two important key factors. Humans poses the ability to Persurvere and adapt in other words they are resilient. She can recall the many tsunamis and volcanoes that have destroyed many human populations and taken many human lives but they never seem to stay down. Humans will always find a way to adapt and survive no matter what is thrown at them.

For those reasons, Himiko has brought something new to the table. It is said that during the night of the full moon if most of the land's yokai gather together they can perform a special ritual that will grant them the power they need to conquer the humans. The ritual would take place at an old castle that has seen many wars and battles. Many Yokai has agreed to meet there for the ritual along with the various amounts of Yokai from all over the land is her childhood friend Karasu. Along with Karasu are her own friends, Homura and Mizuki oni sisters and long-time friends of Karasu, and of course Setsuko. 

In Tokyo, the Empress has received word of a huge gathering of Yokai at an old castle that was taken over then abandoned. The last time there was a gathering that large was when they were attempting to complete a special ritual to gain the upper hand in the war. Thankfully, they never got to complete the ritual courtesy of her grandfather. Her grandfather was the one who led his forces and caught the Yokai by surprise killing many of them. She does not doubt that they are trying to do it again. The empress calls for the legendary Shrine maiden and her proteges. 

The legendary Shrine maiden, her name is Amane. Amane possesses a high amount of spiritual energy passed down from her family through generations. It was said that her ancestor single-handedly saved humanity from the brink of destruction. Long ago when they Yokai pushed the humans to the edge of the cliff, a lone woman stood in their way. That woman would be her ancestor. The tales say the lone woman summoned a powerful dragon that massacred the Yokai, he was able to use powers similar to the Yokai. Since then her family has kept it a tradition to act as humanity's saviors, their guardians, their hope. Now it is Amane's turn to carry on the tradition and her parent's legacy though she does not do it alone.

Amane has taken on 3 disciples of which whom she trusts and cares deeply for they are an extended branch of her family. Her first and most loyal disciple is Kurumi, Kurumi has always admired the Shrine maiden and strived to learn their ways in hopes of fighting against the Yokai. She got her chance when she became Amane's disciple. She leaned from Amane and was able to learn a bit of magic which she uses to enhance herself and her trusty Katana. Then came along Renka and Haruka, Renka was a bit rowdy but has a good heart and wants to do her best. When she was offered to become a disciple of Amane she agreed with no hesitation. She met Kurumi who at first disliked her and distrusted her but slowly she was able to earn Kurumi's approval and now acts like her big sister.

Little Haruka came along quite recently. Though not as strong and skilled as the other two she has a very kind heart. She does not wish to harm anyone and vows to never use violence even in the face of danger. Amane saw something in the girl and could feel her natural connection to spiritual forces which prompted her to take her under her wing.

Today, the 4 have been summoned by the empress, they don't know what for all her messenger said was to come to the royal castle in Tokyo. As they walked through the streets people began to mass around them. 

"It's the Shrine maiden!"

"It's her our savior!"

"Our protector!"

Many people call out from the crowd, Amane and her proteges are used to this but they've never walked through a city before. Usually, they travel the countryside going from village to village. The masses and crowds only end when they finally make it to the castle. The guards take them to the throne room where they are now in the presence of the empress. They respectfully bow. 

"I am happy you have made it safely I hope your journey wasn't too difficult." The empress greeted them warmly.

"No not at all your grace, It is an honor to be here," Amane spoke on behalf of her proteges.

"The honor is all mine, it's a pleasure to meet the shrine maiden, I would only hear the stories of shrine maidens from my grandfather who fought beside your parents before." 

"So, why have you called us here today?" Amane spoke, getting straight to the point.

"I've gotten some troubling news. I am told that there is a mass of Yokai gathering at an abandoned castle. Though it's not uncommon for Yokai to group up this is no simple gathering. I have reason to believe that they plan to perform an ancient ritual that would grant them immense power, the power that could rival yours. And for that reason, I will send you to dispatch of them and prevent them from getting their hands on that kind of power."

Amane remembers the last time the Yokai was able to almost get that power. Her mother and the empress's grandfather fought together to break up the gathering. Now it would be her turn to do the same. They depart as soon as possible. Amane and her proteges leave early in the morning to the old castle. It would be a long journey but not the longest one they've had together. The group walked through many villages that offer to house them for the night and feed them which they are thankful for. As they got closer and closer to the castle the fewer villages there were. They walked through many destroyed and burned-down villages.

"This place is scary," spoke Haruka the youngest one.

"I'm with you on this one Haruka but don't worry we've got each other." Renka dropped one of her charming and bright smiles that could lighten up the mood no matter the situation. They all have a good laugh over it. 

"We're here," The group was now standing in front of the castle. It looked like something straight out of a horror tale, grey clouds eerie silence, and the castle itself. Many parts of the wall were destroyed or shattered, the gate was left wide open. Amane took a deep breath, she turned to look at her disciples and close friends. She made eye contact with each of them. No words were spoken but they all understood and nodded. 

"Let's go."

Himiko was gathering up the other yokai for the ritual when she received word of 4 humans at the front gate. Seeing it as a minor disruption she sends a few Yokai to deal with them. Karasu, however, thinks differently.

"How come you didn't pick me to do it?" Karasu whined.

 _chuckle_ "You'll get your chance once the ritual is complete, patience my friend." Karasu pouts.

"Could you get the others ready? I need the oni sisters and Setsuka here."

"Well last I heard the Oni drunkards are up in the bed-chamber getting wasted on sake and you know what it's like trying to get them to do anything while drunk," Ah yes, Himiko could remember quite well the time she tried to wrestle the sisters while they were drunk on sake. It didn't end well for her she was sore for weeks. "Well, what about Setsuko?"

"She's up in the tower sulking about still not having a mate," Himiko has always felt bad for Setsuko, she lives on top of a mountain all alone with no one to talk to. She had a mate but she, unfortunately, died from natural causes. Setsuko's been alone since.

Meanwhile, the 4 shrine maidens cautiously walk through the old courtyard. Amane doesn't like the quiet she can feel like something is about to happen. Kurumi has her hand on the hilt of her katana ready for anything. Haruka hides behind Renka who shields her protectively. Just as Amane had anticipated multiple Yokai jump out. and surround them. Kurumi draws her sword eagerly. The Yokai inch closer and closer to them, there's a tense stand-off between the two groups. In the end, it's the Yokai who make the first move. The heavily armored Yokai brandishing a naginata charges at Kurumi with her weapon raised.

Kurumi charges forward to meet the Yokai. 3 other Yokai charge forward towards Renka and Haruka. That leaves only 4 Yokai left to deal with Amane. They all look at one another with big grins on their faces. Amane maintains a calm and composed expression. Kurumi battles the armored Yokai fiercely, she's at a disadvantage in terms of reach and protection. All she needs to do was get close enough to stab her through the neck but that was easier said than done. Renka fought off two of the Yokai using her fist, normally you wouldn't want to punch a Yokai but her lessons from Amane allowed her to reinforce her fist with spiritual magic.

"Haha! Come one is this the best you can do? I'm barely trying here." Renka taunts her opponents which have a practical use and a metaphoric use. While she's busy with two the third manages to get behind Renka ready to go in for the kill but before it could Huruka cast an incantation that paralyzes the being. Renka looks back and breaths a sigh of relief, "Phew, thanks Haruka, Woah!" she dodges a punch just in time. Just then a bright light slashes before them all. The Yokai scream in agony but then their screams are immediately silenced.

Himiko hears the cries of agony of her fellow Yokai and feels a surge of spiritual energy ripple through the air. It's not just her that can feel it, many other Yokai could feel it too. A look of horror, filled their faces Karasu tenses. "Shrine maiden..." Himiko mutters under her breath.

She sees the other Yokai begin to panic and scramble. Karasu ushers them to maintain order and get ahold of themselves. Setsuko, Homura, and Mizuki appear as well getting lost in the midst of the panic. Seeing this Himiko shouts, "Hear me! Calm yourselves! we must maintain good order!" Her dominant voice echoes throughout the throne room instantly holding her fellow Yokai in their tracks. She turns to Karasu and nods, she nods back.

Renka, Haruka, and Kurumi rub their eyes trying to readjust themselves after what just happened. They look around and see that there are no more Yokai. They then turn to see their sensei release a deep sigh. They understood what happened now. Amane, ever the caring and kind leader she is turns around with a small smile.

"Is anyone hurt?" she almost sounds like a mother and she's the right age too. 

"No," they all say in unison.

"Good, then we must keep moving deeper into the castle I fear that there are many more." They move forth deeper into the castle, Amane is extra cautious now, her little shenanigans must've alerted every single Yokai in the castle and there would be no doubt that they'd send more. They advance into an empty room which she assumed to be some sort of dojo. There are old rusty weapons sprawled all over the floor. Haruka ever the curious girl spots something shiny in the midst of the dusty old room. She reaches out a hand to touch it and when she does.

The floor breaks away and they all fall through.

"AHHHH!" 

That was the last thing Haruka remembered before waking up in an unfamiliar room. She's still dazed and confused but she notices that's she's all alone in a dark room. 

"R-Renka? Kurumi-chan? Where are you? Sensei?" Fear quickly begins to take over the young girl, she doesn't have anything to defend herself and she isn't a strong fighter like Renka is either.

_giggle_

A giggle from the shadows startles Haruka, She curls up into a ball in fear, the poor girl is shaking uncontrollably. She thinks this is her end she thinks she's going to die alone in a dark creepy castle. She can faintly see a silhouette of what she assumes to be a Yokai walking towards her in the darkness. Haruka squeezes her eyes shut, she hopes they will be merciful and give her a quick end. She waits and waits, but nothing comes, just the eerie silence of the room. She was about to open a single eye to take a curious peek but when she feels a presence directly in front of her she decides not to. She feels the gust of air hit her face as a cold hand touches her cheek.

"Oh you poor thing, please do not be afraid little one." It's a woman's voice, her voice was so smooth and soft. Reluctantly, Haruka opens her eyes and comes face to face with a pale-skinned woman wearing a beautiful white kimono, she has soft dark eyes that peer into Haruka's pale red ones. Setsuko gently cups both of Haruka's cheeks with her hands and slowly leans in to place a quick peck on her lips. Ever since she set her eyes on this little beauty when they set the trap she knew wanted her. 

Haruka jumps away from Setsuko when their lips make contact. She scoots back on the bed until she hits the headboard. The pale blue-haired woman takes her time, she places a knee on the bed while keeping a serene and genuine smile on her face hoping to ease the girl's nerves. It works Haruka doesn't look as terrified and isn't shaking anymore. Setsuko decides to move onto the next step. She unties the knot keeping her kimono together. Haruka's jaw drops when the Yokai's white kimono splits open and reveals the pale body of the beautiful woman. 

She's practically drooling over Setsuko's amazing body, she's never seen a naked woman before and she had no idea it would look so pretty.

"Pretty isn't it?" Setsuko slides off her kimono giving the young girl a good look at her body. She sees the red pearls go lower until they stop at her crotch. Haruka shifts in the bed when she sees that the Yokai has a penis and a pretty impressive one at that.

"Y-You have a p-p-pe-"

"A penis, yes." gosh, she is just so cute she can't wait to claim her and deflower her. Setsuko inches closer to Haruka who has nowhere to go. Setsuko towers over Haruka who still has her eyes on her dick. The young girl looks like she wants to touch it but at the same time, she looks too scared to. Maybe a little encouragement might solve that. She takes Haruka's tiny hands in her own and guides them onto her dick.

"U-Umm..." it's a strange feeling for Haruka, not only has she never seen a naked woman until now but she's also never seen a penis until now either let alone a naked woman with a penis it was a lot to take in for her.

"Play with it." Setsuko kindly tells her. Haruka moves her inexperienced hands all over the pale penis until it slowly starts rising and becoming hard. Haruka feels something strange down in her nether regions that she's never felt before. Setsuko releases a pleasured sigh, even though the young girl doesn't have any idea what she's doing it didn't take away the pleasure she felt. Her dick was painfully hard now and she needed to mate badly, but she did not want to hurt the innocent soul that is Haruka. 

"You're doing very good, now put your mouth on it, "Haruka's cheeks instantly became flushed, she looked unsure but with guidance from Setsuko Haruka reluctantly wraps her tiny lips around the Yokai's dick. 

"Hah..." Setsuko moans out.

The young girl could only fit the head inside her mouth before it hit the back of her throat. She gagged and choked around it. Haruka pulled back coughing she had spit dripping down her chin. Setsuko, although a bit disappointed knew better. 

"You did well, would you mind getting naked for me." She was sure that if she wasn't inside Haruka in the next minute she might take her by force.

Haruka feeling a bit horny herself did as she was asked and fumbled trying to take her clothes off. Setsuko helped her discard her clothing before she fell over the tiny girl. Haruka began shaking again but not from fear but from anxiousness.

"Shh, calm yourself." Setsuko stroked her hair affectionately to calm her down, "This may hurt but only for a little bit then I promise you will feel very good." Haruka nodded her head giving her the go-ahead. Before she forgets Setsuko gathers a bit of slickness from Haruka's slit, she hits her clit multiple times making the girl whimper in pleasure. She lines herself up with Haruka and carefully slides herself in. Haruka squeals as the head of Setsuko's cock enters her and tears her hymen. She's forced to accommodate a huge object inside her. 

"Breathe, just breathe." She offers her words of comfort. 

Haruka does as she's told and begins to adjust to the shaft. Inch by inch Setsuko pushes in until she reaches her cervix. She looks down and only half of her dick is inside. Both of them are panting heavily for different reasons. Setsuko struggles to move considering how tight Haruka is. Once Haruka has grown accustomed to Setsuko she taps her arm to let her know she can move. The Yokai moved gently and slow for her, she wants Haruka's first time to be a special moment. Setsuko's small but purposeful thrust. Just like Setsuka had said it started to feel good, really good. She found herself moaning as Setsuko penetrated her cervix and enter her fresh womb. 

"How would you like to be a mommy little one?" She couldn't believe how out of breath she was when she said that into Haruka's ear. 

Haruka almost didn't hear the question. She remembered how back when she was younger, she and her sister would play house, She would be the mother and her sister would be the daughter. It was good fun and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She'd hope to have a daughter or a son one day. It would seem that day came sooner than she thought. 

"U-um S-sure...I want to be a mommy." Her pussy began clenching around Setsuko hard, she moaned out loud when she felt something warm enter her womb. Setsuko gasped into Haruka's ear as she came, her sperm filled the tiny womb up, she was planning on drawing this out longer but when Haruka clenched down on her she couldn't handle it. When she finally finished coming she pulled out but not without a struggle. Haruka's pussy released Setsuko's dick with a lewd wet pop. The Yokai spread her new mate's pussy lips apart and saw her cum leak from it. It was so hot it made her hard again but she was sure that the little girl was far from ready for another round. That was fine with her she was content on just cuddling with her mate and soon-to-be wife for now.

She collapsed on top of Haruka, she buried her face in her neck.

"Was it good?" 

"Y-yeah, it hurt a little bit but just like you said it felt really good and it was especially good when I felt something warm go inside my stomach."

"Good, I'm glad but I never got to ask for your name little one."

"Haruka."

"Setsuko, My name is Setsuko." They both smiled and Haruka fell asleep, Setsuko threw the blanket over them and fell asleep soon after her. Finally, after all these years, she has a mate again and she carried her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homura and Mizuki
> 
> Apperance-https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2843033&tags=ddongu (please ignore the skull)
> 
> Renka
> 
> Appearance- https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=4832615&tags=maett+miko
> 
> Age: late teens (18 or 19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renka x Homura & Mizuki, Includes: Rough sex, threesome, double penetration, etc.

Renka doesn't know how she ended up falling through the floor but that's the least of her concern right now. Right now she's duking it out with two Onis who introduced themselves as Homura and Mizuki. Renka secretly admits that they are pretty sexy. Not to mention; they aren't wearing much to cover their lower regions which leaves their gorgeous legs exposed. The three of them ran into each other while Renak was wandering the dark halls. They had a quick brawl before calling a truce to which for whatever reason Renka agreed. Mizuki and Homura thought Renak was kinda cute what's even better she can fight. During their small truce, the two Oni devise a plan. Since Homura is the better fighter she'll challenge Renk to a duel. If they beat her then they get to share her in the bedroom if they lost she'd get to do whatever she wanted to them. 

It seemed like a reasonable proposal to Renka and she took it. But, what she didn't know was that she had fallen right into their trap. Mizuki could see the way Renka looked at them she knew the brawler had a thing for them she just didn't wanna admit it out loud. While her sister and Renka dueled Mizuki positioned herself where Renka would have a clear view of her. And then she lifted her small waistcoat exposing her ass to her. Renka had a clear view of Mizuki's ass.

_"Damn! it looks even better than I imagined it."_

While Renka was ogling over the Oni's ass Homura got in a clean left hook knocking Renka back into reality. Renka growled and mentally scolded herself. 

_God dammit Renka I can't believe you let yourself get distracted like th- Holy shit she showing her tits no- OOF!_

Renka took a knee to the gut; which would've dropped any normal human, but Renka reinforced her body with spiritual energy so she was able to take the hit, but it would hurt like hell later though. So far things aren't really going as planned she's already taken two hits and landed none on Homura. Things would be a lot easier if a sexy Oni wasn't flashing her tits but she's also to blame for not having enough discipline keeping her eyes.

As the due dragged on Mizuki became more and more adventurous, she began to strip what little clothing she had on, and again and again Renka would always have to steal a glance. However, Mizuki was impressed after taking several hard hits from her sister she's still going strong, another fine quality about her, she's got good endurance. That's definitely something Renka's gonna need in the bed soon. Renka doesn't know how long she'll be able to last with Mizuki stripping herself becoming barer and barer. She was practically almost naked now, the only part of her body covered up was her crotch where her dick was. Both Homura and her were getting impatient.

Knowing what she had to do Mizuki tore off her panties and her blue cock sprang up. Renka froze and gawked at the Oni's throbbing member. Amid their duel, they were able to herd Renka into one of the bedrooms. That hadn't planned for that to happen but it's a welcomed surprise. Homura tackles Renka into the bed and they begin to wrestle. They would for sure win now, Homura is known as the best Oni wrestler in the land even Himiko wouldn't even mess with her. 

"Nngh!" Renka was pretty okay in wrestling but she excelled in hand-to-hand. Homura easily pinned Renak onto the bed and had her arm twisted behind her back.

"Argh! G-Get off me!" She struggled beneath the Oni. Homura and Mizuki both had predatory grins on their faces. A true fighter to the core that's what they like about her.

"Get off! Get off!" Renka screamed into the room kicking about. Homura got real close to Renka's ear making her still her movement.

"I think you have a deal to uphold...princess," Oh that's right, Renka was so caught up and distracted by Mizuki's body she forgot the whole reason why she was fighting for. Renka remained and unmoving until Homura began grinding up against her ass. She can feel that Homura has a dick too and a thick one from the feel of it. Unable to take it anymore Homura tore off her clothes so her dick can spring free. They felt the bed dip indicating Mizuki had joined in. She was stroking her dick with pre-cum dripping out from the head. Renka couldn't deny that it was somehow really arousing having two Onis dominate her.

Soon, her own clothes were torn off and she was left ready for the picking. Mizuki positioned herself in front of Renka with her dick right up in her face. Mizuki looked down at her expectantly, pointing to her dick. Renka huffed out, sending a puff of breath that tickled the sensitive head. Might as well get this over with. Renka hesitantly opened her mouth to take in the Oni dick. Mizuki thrust forward sighing out in pleasure when those lips she's wanted to claim wrapped around her cock. 

"H-Holy shit sis her mouth is so wet and warm. So good..." She placed a hand behind Renka's head to force her to take more of her.

"Yeah, describe it for me Mizuki. Tell me how her mouth feels." Homura feels herself grow harder and harder.

"Mmm. Her tongue is so soft, her throat is clenching around my dick," Renka shamelessly moaned. The sisters grinned triumphantly.

"I think she's liking this sis," Homura playfully smacked Renka's ass. Mizuki describing how her throat felt made Renka turned on she never knew it would actually get her off from just describing how her throat feels. 

"Yeah, that's right take my cock, yeah," Mizuki throat fucked Renka while Homura prepared to enter her pussy. When she did she almost bit down on Mizuki's dick but, luckily she didn't. Homura slid her fat cock into her puffy wet pussy, she slid in her entire thing until her balls slapped Renak's ass. 

"Alright, alright, turn her on her side. I wanna see how tight her ass is." At this, Renka's eyes go wide. She's flipped onto her side and sandwiched in between the sisters. It all happened so fast by the time she got a sense of things Mizuki was already inside her. Homura spits on her hand and applied it to her dick for lubrication. She also gathers some spit in her mouth and spits in Renka's asshole. 

"W-Wait not there ple-AHHH!!!" Homura pushed into her ass but wasn't able to move because of the tightness. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! T-take it out!" Renka cried out.

"Hey, Hey just relax. Please, just relax don't worry it'll all be over soon." Meanwhile, Mizuki was in heaven enjoying Renka's pussy pounding into her womb. To be honest she was being a bit overdramatic it didn't hurt that bad actually. She's just not used to being filled up with two cocks at the same time. Renka buried her face in Mizuki's tits and licked her cleavage. 

" _giggle_ That's tickles, hehe," Renka's hot breath tickled her chest. It really did start to feel good, and Renka started to enjoy herself forgetting about why she was here in the first place. 

"You were right Homura, she's tight," With Homura fucking her from behind her lips would inevitably find Mizuki's. They naturally fall into the kiss their tongue dart out and rub against each other. The blue Oni's tiny fangs poke her lips. Renka feels her stomach swell, her moans become higher pitched. Homura leaned forward and placed harsh nibbles on Renka's neck. At first, there was no rhythm in their thrust but they eventually found their way and had a pattern now. Renka never felt empty at any given time she was always stuffed with dick. 

"Fuck, H-Homura I think-I think I'm gonna c-come." Her dick was burning up; she felt like she was gonna explode any minute now. Homura was gonna come as well but, she found out she would sooner than she thought when Renka's ass clenched down on her cock miking her balls for her sperm. Mizuki came soon after her sister, her sperm filled Renka's womb up nice and full. Mizuki quickly pulled out and allowed Homura to take her place. She didn't let Renka recover from her orgasm before she entered her. Her vaginal walls were so slick and loose it was all too easy for Homura to penetrate her womb.

"Yeah, fuck me! fuck me harder!" Renka said unconsciously.

Homura toyed with Renka's erect clit driving her to come again, Her once-tight canal was now squeezing down on Homura, causing her to overflow her stuffed womb with her own cum. It made her stomach bulge out and cum leak from her cunt. Their sweaty and sticky bodies stuck together. They lay together in silence, listening to each other's pants.

"Holy shit, that was intense," Renka said. The Oni's nodded; Mizuki leaned in close to Renka, squishing their naked bodies together. The room smelled of sex and semen. Homura turned her over so Renka could lie on her back. Renka groaned from feeling so full cum was still leaking from her hole and dripped down to her ass which made her feel dirty but, it was also kinda hot. The Onis rested their heads on each of her breasts and lightly teased her nipples. Sleep engulfed them soon after. Mizuki and Homura smiled happily, finally being able to claim someone as theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurumi x Karasu ( Praise kink, body worship for both of them, flirty/dirty talk, tsundere!Kurumi by the end of the chapter, dom/sub, mommy kink, etc.)
> 
> Kurumi
> 
> Appearance- https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/78/07/78078353a90b713f7a1bb2c8666af7ab.jpeg 
> 
> Age: Early to mid 20's
> 
> Karasu
> 
> Apperance-https://gelbooru.com/index.phppage=post&s=view&id=2922223&tags=shameimaru_aya+adapted_costume+hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Chaosboy0, I hope you don't mind the extra tags.

Kurumi met up with Amane after falling through the floor. Together, they navigated through the maze-like castle corridors trying to see if they could find Haruka and Renka. No luck so far. While they aimlessly wandered the corridors, Amane could feel like someone was watching them. She couldn't pinpoint where they were being watched from or even who was watching them. 

Meanwhile, Himiko and Karasu were spying on the two unclaimed shrine maidens through a magic mirror. They were doing so in the confines of a lavish bedroom; Himiko redecorated and cleaned up for their plan. Karasu found the black-haired beauty with the katanas to be total eye-candy. Himiko promised her she could have her, much to her delight. As the two reaming shrine maidens navigated through the corridors, Himiko used illusions to create fake dead ends and passageways to lure them closer to where they were.

Amane could feel them get closer to something but, she didn't know what. She remained on edge, and so did Kurumi. They've made so many turns and u-turns they're not sure they'll ever make it out. That was until they turned the corner and saw two figures standing at the end of the hall. They stop in their tracks and glance at each other before making their way to them. As they got closer, Amane could make out one of the figures was a white-haired woman with 9 foxtails and fox ears. Beside her was a woman with raven-black hair, skin-tight leggings, and red heels. Her most defining feature was her black wings on her back. She was a katana weilder like Kurumi. 

"Hello," Himiko greeted them as the two stopped in front of them. Amane locked her magenta irises with the Yokai's amber ones. 

"You must be the Leader of the Yokai."

"And you must be the legendary shrine maiden," A seemingly friendly smile crept up her face, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Himiko extended a hand. Amane eyed it suspiciously before cautiously taking it. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Yokai."

"Is it a crime to be respectful to your foe?" Amane's hands felt nice and smooth. 

"I am Amane, I come on behalf of the empress, I do not wish to fight, and so I ask you to disband your gathering and submit to imperial law, or; leave Japan never to return," Amane informed her sternly 

Karasu gowled and reached for her Katana. Himiko stayed her hand, "I also do not wish to fight. I am Himiko, leader of the Yokai. Perhaps we can...negotiate," She said suggestively. Amane was reluctant but followed Himiko into a bed-chamber she assumed was hers.

That left the two katana-wielding beauties alone. Kurumi faced forward not even turning to acknowledge Karasu who had a devilish smirk on her face. She started off with small- talk which progressively turned into flirting. 

"You've got a pretty nice katana, but I've got a pretty big one." To Kurumi, it didn't sound like much but Karasu's words were referring to something else. Kurumi maintained her disciplined state not wavering at Karasu's words. But, it was getting harder and harder as the Yokai's remarks became more and more suggestive. Kurumi was still human and she could only take so much before she snapped.

"If you were a sakura petal I'd be all over you..."(bad pick-up-line courtesy of myself.)

And that was it, Kurumi had endured 15 minutes of terrible pick-up-lines and flirtatious remarks from the sexy katana woman beside her for too long. It had inevitably built up some tension between the two. Kurumi shoved Karasu up against the wall and bared her teeth, growling in anger. Karasu only smirked. 

"A feisty one, eh? " Kurumi shut her up with a harsh kiss. It's not fair she has to remain silent while having a gorgeous woman flirt with her, they'll just have a quick fuck, and th-

"Ahh!" Karasu flipped the cards on dark-purple-haired, It was now Kurumi who was pinned to the wall with Karasu leering over her, her dark red eyes illuminated as her breathing grew uneven.

"You're not the one in charge here baby girl." Karasu attacked Kurumi's exposed neck, she grazed the skin with her fangs sending ticklish shivers through the woman's body. This wasn't what Kurumi had in plan and felt kinda humiliating.

"Nngh, Get off me!" She tried to push herself off the wall but couldn't because of Karasu's overwhelming strength 

"No! Be a good girl and stay still," for some reason she did.

 _chuckle_ "That's a good girl..." Kurumi felt something stir in her stomach when Karasu said that, she bit down on her lip while she rubbed her thighs together to appeal to the growing wetness down in her nether regions. Karasu took in a deep breath of air and smelled the arousal coming off of her soon-to-be mate. It was very intoxicating. She went back to attacking her neck placing chaste kisses on her pulse point before licking it tenderly like a cat grooming itself. Kurumi couldn't suppress a moan. Karasu smirks against the skin.

"Oh, you like that huh?" Kurumi nods sheepishly avoiding eye contact.

“Hey!” The sudden rise in tone startles Kurumi. 

“Use your big girl words.”

“Y-yes...” she manages to spill out quietly.

“Yes, what?” Her hand snakes down to Kurumi’s crotch and begins rubbing a wet spot on her panties to encourage her.

“Y-yes, mistress?” Karasu shook her head no and rubbed her clothes clit.

“Nngh

“Yes, ma’am?” Karasu shook her head no.

“Come on, baby girl. Almost there.

“Yes, mommy?” Karasu grinned, “good girl,” it made Kurumi hot and bothered being praised like that, she wants to be praised more, especially by this sexy being.

Soon their clothes were off, Karasu immediately went for her tits, her gorgeous tits. She gave them a nice squeeze and loved how firm they felt in her hand. Kurumi enjoyed it too, no one has ever played with her tits before. Karasu was obsessed with them, she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked tenderly.

By this point both of them were very horny and needed to fuck. Karasu pushed Kurumi down onto her knees.

“Be a good girl and I’ll reward you.” She took the base of her cock and slapped her cheek with it.

“Yes, mommy,” though she’d never done this before, Kurumi was sure it wouldn’t be that hard. She stuck her tongue out and kitten licked the big piece of meat in front of her. It didn’t taste bad or good but she didn’t know what she was expecting.

She took more of her cock in her mouth, now she was properly sucking it letting her instincts guide her. “Mmmmm.” She moaned out, she never knew how much fun this could be. She wondered what Haruka and Renka would think of her if they saw someone as their big sister sucking the cock of a Yokai, it was kinda hot, to be honest. 

“Ahhhh, you’re doing so well, my little baby is doing so good.” It pleased Kurumi to know she was doing good, she had no idea she could be such a sucker for praise and attention until now.

Kurumi tried to take in more but her gag reflex prevented that. She could only take half of it before it was too much for her.

“Here, let me help you, baby,” she held onto the shrine maiden’s head with both hands me pushed her hips forward. Kurumi fought back against her gag reflex but she couldn’t stop her gags from coming out.

Tears fell from the sides of her eyelids. But, she was able to push through and reach the base of Kurasu’s cock, her pubic hair tickled Kurumi’s pubic hair. 

“Oh, that’s it, that’s my good girl.” Karasu found herself unloading a thick stream of cum directly into Kurumi’s stomach. Kurumi tried her best to swallow every single drop, wanting to hear more praise from her mommy. 

Karasu pulled her dick out and was more than pleased to see her little girl had swallowed every drop. She dipped down to kiss Kurumi. She picked her up and lifted her leg to wrap it around her waist. Her painfully hard cock hovering just below Kurumi’s dripping wet folds.

“Are you a virgin?” Karasu asked.

“Y-yes...” she’d never thought she be embarrassed to admit that in her life.

“Good, girl, thank you for being honest with me. Now, I promised I’d reward you for taking care of me.”

And with that said Karasu stuck one finger in to rest how tight she was. And holy shit she was tight. Kurumi mewled and clenched on Karasu’s finger. Even though she was very wet it was still hard for Karasu to move her finger.

“Can you try to relax for me, baby?” Kurumi nodded and took several deep breaths, her muscles gradually became more relaxed. “There’s a good girl,” Karasu added a second and it slipped in much easier: she could now pump her fingers in and out slowly eventually adding a third finger. Kurumi was silently moaning, if her fingers felt this good she wondered what Karasu’s dick must feel like.

Once Karasu has decided that Kurumi is wet enough she removes her fingers and swiftly replaces them with her cock. Kurumi almost screams from the searing pain she’s feeling down in her pelvis area. 

“O-Ow.” 

“Shh Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay just relax, calm down baby girl.” Karasu rests her chin on Kurumi’s should so she can whisper words of comfort and encouragement to ease her pain. She slowly pushes more and more of her cock in before it starts meeting some resistance. She assumes it’s her hymen. She pushed past it and Kurumi cried tears of pain while she whimpered.

“It’s okay baby, you’re doing so good taking me. You’re my good girl.” It makes her walls flutter, she bears with the pain for Karasu. She starts off slow but builds up her pace once Kurumi starts getting more comfortable. The slickness of her walls helps Karasu move inside her despite being very tight. Kurumi moans freely not caring if her sensei and Himiko could hear them.

Karasu placed open mouth kisses on Kurumi’s neck. She fondles her breast, she tweaks the rock-hard nipples getting cute squeaks from her. She trails her kisses down onto her tits. She worships the beautiful mounds of flesh as she plunged her cock inside her. They both get lost in the moment with Karasu lifting Kurumi off the wall and carrying her in the air. Two shapely legs wrap around her hips and two arms loop under her own. 

Karasu moves faster, harder, and deeper. She releases feral grunts, losing herself in this heated moment.

“Yeah, such a good girl for me, such a good slut for my cock,” _growl_ “I’m gonna breed you, I’m gonna fill you with my kids.” _pant pant_ “you’d like that wouldn’t you? Once I fill you up with seed I’m gonna mark you as mine.” 

Yes, she would like that. She would love for Karasu to knock her up and make her pregnant. She wasn’t sure if that was lust talking or her but she didn’t care. 

“Oh, mommy!” She feels a strange but overwhelming rush of pleasure down in her pelvis area. Her walls cling to Karasu’s dick. She finally realizes she just came for the first time. She raked her nails down Karasu’s back leaving red streaks behind. Karasu can feel the clenching of her pussy, she feels the nails rake down her back. She feels herself about to come. 

Her eyes illuminate in a bright red as she gets ready to unload into her. Just before she does, her directive makes her sink her teeth into the soft flesh of Kurumi's neck."Oh, FUCK!" Karusa comes hard dumping her fat load in Kurumi's womb. Kurumi is experiencing so many different sensations at once her body doesn't know which one to react to. On one hand, we have Karasu's cum spilling inside her, on the other, we have Karasu marking her with a love bite, and lastly, her orgasm. Karasu pulls back and admires her work, distinctive bite marks other Yokai will recognize.

She takes them both over to a futon laying on the ground, they could've fucked there but in her moment of heated lust, she forgot all about it. She laid both of them down onto the futon, Karasu was still inside her, but her dick was softening. She gently stroked the dark purple hair, taking some in her hand and sniffing it. It smelled good, she loved it. 

"You were amazing, kitten," she got a playful elbow to the chest from Kumuri, "I can't believe I let that happen." she huffed.

"Come on, you enjoyed it, you were a total slut for my cock." she remarked arrogantly.

"S-Shut up! I-I was just playing along..." The more she spoke the less she seemed sure of her resolve. A comfortable silence fell between them before Kumuri sightly turned her had to look back and then ravenette. 

"Are my friends okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I promise you, that they are all fine and doing well, very well," Karasu said with a suggestive tone.

"What you said about making me pregnant and marking me as yours, was, that true?" she secretly hopes she'll say yes.

"Yes. I meant every word. You're mine now."

Kurumi smiles contently, and turns back around. Karasu wraps her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Mine," she whispers

"Yours," she whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	5. Ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amane x Himiko ( knotted penis, cum inflation, mating press, 69 postion, knotting, etc.)
> 
> Amane (powerful shrine maiden)
> 
> Age: 30
> 
> Appearance- https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3549546&tags=magatama+miko+solo
> 
> Himiko
> 
> Apperance-https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3092914&tags=kitsune+japanese_clothes+cleavage+solo (this but with 9 tails instead of one.)

Amane followed Himiko into a lavish bedroom, leaving Kurumi with Karasu. Hopefully, they don’t try to kill each other.

Himiko sets herself down at the chabudai (Japanese table) she offers Amane a seat across from her. Amane takes it, Himiko pours some tea for them. She waits for Himiko to drink first before she does. They get right to business, they argue and disagree with the terms of withdrawal. Amane wants the full withdrawal of all Yokia from the castle and to leave Japan for good. Himiko wants to unite the humans and Yokai as one under her rule much to Amane's displeasure. The two can't seem to come to an agreement.

They both want the same thing but can't seem to come to terms with each other. They're both beyond frustrated that they've gone nowhere after 20 minutes of discussion. One of Hikimo's many tails brushed against Amane's knee for the seventh time since they began talking. Amane just assumed it was by accident considering the number of tails she has. 

Amane huffs out frustrated, Hikimo is too but for a much different reason. She's frustrated Amane hasn't got the message yet even though she's made herself extremely obvious. Brushing her hand over hers, "accidentally" her knee with her tails, how obvious can she be? She's been lusting over the shrine maiden the whole time they've been talking. She's tried to drive the conversation to her terms so many times but Amane somehow always steers them back on track. 

Of course, don't get her wrong she also wants to come to an agreement but on her terms. "I don't get what you want? If you truly want peace you would disband and leave." Amane huffs out.

"I've already told you what I want, I want to unify the two races under **MY** rule." Himiko bites back.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I cannot allow that to happen."

"Well, why not?"

"Because it would be under your rule. The empress should be the one to rule our people." 

They argue and argue but it gets them nowhere and both of them have had enough. Himiko decides to come out bluntly and tell her what she really wants.

"I have a proposal," Amane looks up from the table and makes eye contact with the Yokai, "I'm still keen on unifying our people, but I am willing to appeal to some of your demands on one condition." She makes sure Amane is listening for this part, "If you carry my child and become my wife, then, and only then will I appeal to your demands." She waited for Amane's reaction. She brought her hand to her mouth and stared at her intently, she was weighing down the options. Her purple eyes probed her like pikes. 

She closes her eyes for a moment and then reopens them.

"Alright," a smile creeps up on Himiko's face, she had her now.

"Yes?" she says too hopefully.

"Just get it over with," Amane gets up from her seat and walks over to the large bed behind Himiko. She unties and drops her criminally skimpy blouse. Himiko eyes her amazing tits hungrily, she bites down on her lower lip as her eyes skim over her toned stomach and then to her legs. Amane drops her short skirt fully exposing herself to Himiko. Amane lays down and the bed and crosses her arms. She throws a glare at Himiko.

"Well, come on, get it over with," Amane says annoyed, she never thought she would ever have to do something as humiliating as this in her life but if it was to protect humanity she would do it. It was her duty as a shrine maiden. Himiko stands up and disrobes herself leaving her bare as well. Her animal-like penis grows to full mass within seconds. Amane catches a glimpse of her penis, it's red and has many purple veins running along it. She feels herself become slightly aroused but she hopes Himiko won't notice. Exceidetly, Himiko crawls up the bed to Amane who maintains a blank expression of slight annoyance. Pre-cum was already dripping from Himiko's dick.

"I promise this will be good," she assures the shrine maiden. 

"Whatever, just hurry up," Himiko gently inserted herself inside Amane for the first time. She's stunned at how tight and warm she is. She takes a moment to let every sensation soak in. She starts to move again at a slow pace, gradually building up speed. Himiko gently plays with Amane's tits pinching her nipples. She takes one into her mouth and nibbles it like an infant. Despite being incredibly aroused Himiko can't help but feel like somethings missing. Love, there's no love in what they were doing, Amane is only doing this so Himiko could say yes. Himiko wants a wife and child, an actual family, not one of those fake ones the humans arrange. Himiko stops thrusting and leers down at Amane who's staring off elsewhere in the room.

"Hey," she calls to her. Amane turns to face Himiko, "Why'd you stop for?" 

Himiko stays silent for a few moments to word her answer, "When I said I wanted a wife and child I meant that y'know." Amane looked confused, was she not already giving her that? "What do you mean? I already am giving you a child and myself."

"That's not what I meant, I meant I want you as an actual wife and not a trophy wife your kind have." Amane finally catches on to what Himiko means, she's seen many of the village elders and the parents arrange marriages between a boy and a girl from different villages, and in some cases, if there aren't enough boys then they will arrange for two girls to marry. Those relationships are fake and have no real love. It feels more like a partnership (which it is) than an actual marriage.

"Please, will you give me a chance to court you? I promise I will treat you right and I promise I will take care of our baby." Himiko pleaded with her cat eyes. 

Amane's stern expression faltered and was replaced with a softer one. She studied Himiko's facial features to determine if she was being sincere, she's become quite good at reading faces thanks to her disciples. Himiko waited patiently for Amane's response. 

"Okay," she said, "I will let you court me," Himiko's face immediately brightened up at those words, her tails wigwagged in excitement. "Really?!?" Himiko sounded like a little girl when she said that, Amane couldn't help but smile and giggle. 

"Yes," Himiko said no more and hastily leaned down to lock their lips together. Amane struggled to keep up with the excited woman's kisses. Himiko stuck her tongue in Amane's mouth and fervently explored the uncharted lands.

"Mmmm," Amane moans out. Himiko pulls back leaving a trail of saliva behind so she can flip them into a new position. 

"Eeek!" Amane is pulled from the bed and lands on all fours where Himiko's dick is. Her eyes widen at the sheer size, 8 or 9 inches at least. She gawed at how this thing was able to fit inside her. She had to admit it did get her wet being up this close to it. She was brought out of thoughts when she felt Himiko kitten lick her folds, she looked back to see Himiko going down on her. Amane moans when her tongue penetrates her pussy. Wishing to return the favor Amane leans down and kisses the animal-like penis getting a quick taste of the pre-cum. It's nothing she's ever had before but it doesn't taste bad.

Amane engulfs the shaft, Himiko ever so slightly bucks her hips up instinctually. She groans into Amane's pussy sending vibrations through her lower regions. They continue to pleasure each other with their mouths, Amane's tongue darts around the veiny penis, she gets an idea. It catches Himiko off guard when Amane grips one of her many tails and starts stroking it. She bucks her hips up into Amane's mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She gags on it but doesn't pull back. Himiko is extremely sensitive there. Amane simultaneously stroked her tail and sucks her off while getting eaten out in the 69 position. Amane drenches her dick with her saliva, this erotic act is turning her on, she needs to relieve the burning sensation down in her vagina soon.

Amane slurped on her dick like a piece of hard candy which prompted Himiko to groan out and shoot her load in Amane's mouth. Amane releases her juices into her mouth and Himiko laps at it eagerly. Amane swallowed as much as she can. Himiko is panting heavily now, that was possibly the best blowjob she has ever gotten in her life. Amane turns to face Himiko, she opens her mouth to show the cum in her mouth before she swallows. She reopens her mouth to show she's swallowed it all. Amane saw Himiko's cat eyes dilate, she was quickly yanked onto her back. Himiko mounts Amane she pushes her legs up to her head spreading her wide. With no warning, she buries herself inside.

"Ohhh....mmmm," if felt totally different from the first time she entered her. It felt good but it also hurt. Himiko shuddered before she raised herself and slammed her hips down. Her lips are captured by Himiko's in a heated kiss. Amane groans and digs her nails into Himiko's back. She lets out a growl relishing in the pain and the pleasure it brought. The sound of their hips smacking echoes in the large room. Amane lets out breathless moans and gasps every time Himiko slams down on her. In the position she was in Himiko could reach all the way in her. Himiko sets an animalistic pace not sparing one moment to let Amane rest or take a breath. She needed to breed.

"Mmmm...harder, please...harder" Amane chants it as a mantra and Himiko complies. The bed shakes violently from their activities, the headboard bangs loudly against the wall. She hopes Kurumi isn't hearing all of this but at the same time, she secretly wants her to hear. 

"This. Pussy. Is. Mine!" Himiko growls out possessively emphasizing her words with a, particularly hard thrust. Amane would respond but she simply can't. 

"Nngh, not gonna last...much longer..." Amane could also feel her end coming fast, her toes curl and she drags her nails down Himiko's back. Unable to hold herself any longer, Amane releases herself and orgasms, "I love you Himiko!" Amane shouts out in a fit of drunken lust. Those endearing words complemented with the fact that Amane's pussy was squeezing down on her made her come soon after Amane. She slammed herself down and bloated Amane's womb with cum. 

"So warm...so nice," it was all she could say about being filled with cum and it was all she needed to say. Himiko carefully slid out and crashed on top of Amane. Amane was left panting, she loved the feel of Himiko's cum swelling in her. When she put a hand on her abdomen she noticed it bulged slightly. She already felt pregnant, she turned to look at Himiko who was already fast asleep. She looked so peaceful like an innocent child. Amane tenderly caressed the Yokai's cheek and kissed her forehead. She shifted onto her side so she can curl up against Himiko. 

While drifting off into slumber Amane can't help but smile. She senses this was a similar fate her pupils faced before her. Sleep takes over for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick epilogue chapter for the book because why not?

Himiko was able to successfully complete the ritual thanks to the help of a few shrine maidens. Himiko was able to begin her conquest of Japan. She used her newfound power to win battle after battle and force the people to submit to her rule. Some even willingly joined her. Every day she got closer and closer to Tokyo.

When she did arrive at the front steps of the Capitol, she forced the empress to abdicate which she did. Himiko was now crowned empress of Japan. She married Amane shortly after her coronation. Renka and the Oni sisters agreed to a polygamous marriage together, Setsuko and Haruka were married under a sakura tree, Karasu announced their engagement. When the four shrine maidens reunited they all embraced each other tightly. All of them told many similar stories and had a good laugh at the end of the day. 

It was difficult at first but overtime under the careful rule of Himiko she was able to unite the humans and Yokai as one. She was able to create new laws that made the two species equal. It wasn't perfect but it was a step towards a better future for Japan. After 9 months the maidens gave birth to their beautiful children. Himiko was like a playful bouncy cat when she saw her baby for the first time. Amane found it undoubtedly cute. They named her Aika which meant love song because every night when the two made love at the end Himiko would sing her a love song. 

Karasu and Kurumi had twins, a boy, and a girl, They named the girl Chiaki, which means sparkling light. Chiaki inherited Karasu's bright red eyes and Kurumi's sleek purple hair. They named the boy Dai which meant shining individual. Even though he had no teeth at the time when he smiled it was the most beautiful thing either of them has seen besides their amazing bodies. The colors looked quite well together. Renka, Homura, and Rizuki, Had a baby girl. Her name was Aya meaning colorful because she had purple skin. 

Setsuko and Haruko named their baby boy Ichrio which meant the first son. Haruka was ecstatic to finally be a mother, she was a very responsible mother for her age and it couldn't be happier. 

After a few years, Aika took over for her "father" as the new empress. Himiko let her do as she pleased with her Empire. After the shrine maidens were impregnated by the Yokai they attended the ritual and gained immortality along with their "husbands" As the years went on and Japan began to evolve the Himiko's empire slowly began to break down. She didn't mind too much she had her wife beside her for eternity.

Now, in the 21st century, the 9 of them still talk to each other and still hang out with each other. Their children and grandchildren were many, they could probably set up their own little mini-empire in Japan.

They all lived happy lives with each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Chaosboy0 for coming up with the characters and the plot of the story. The first real chapter is just right around the corner I promise.


End file.
